A world without a special someone
by fluffy-puppy86
Summary: After Asura's death, Maka gets a new "blood" entered in to her system. Soul and Maka become closer, and more than just friends.
1. What?

_**Hey! So here's my first shot at writing a fan fiction. Sorry about the bad grammar. I'm only thirteen so I don't really know or care.**_

While Maka and Soul were trying to fight Pr. Stein, both Soul and Pr. Stein saw a light go in to Maka's chest. She fell instantly, unconscious. "Get Maka in to the nurse's office." Pr. Stein said. By now, Soul had changed back in to a human. "Right." So that's what he did, luckily enough, Sid and Mira were there to take care of Maka. "Okay, she's breathing but she needs to rest now. And you need to go back to class. Ask Stein to come back here, I need to ask him a few questions." Mira said.

"Okay. When can I come back?" Soul asked. He really wanted to make sure that Maka was okay.

"After school, oh and bring any homework you have. Just so that when she wakes up, she can just get caught up." Mira said.

"Yeah, alright." Soul said flatly. So he went and got Professor Stein and just sat in his seat. Spirit had been called to watch the class. Black*Star didn't know about it and didn't really care. But Tsubaki did, because Maka was her best friend along with Liz and Patty. "What happened to Maka? Is everything okay? More or less, Will she be able to come back to class?" Tsubaki asked. She was really concerned. She knew that Maka wouldn't want to miss any class. "I'll help in any way that I can."

Back at the nurse's office Pr. Stein was talking to Mira, "I think that it was Asura's spirit. I'll have to talk with Soul to see if Maka was the one who killed Maka."

"Yeah, because they were all alright when you guys saw them after _he_ was defeated. Right?" Mira asked.

"Yep, that's right." Stein answered. Suddenly, they can hear a loud EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR coming from the next room. "MAKA!" Mira yelled. "Stein, I'll get Soul!" Mira yelled. "Soul Eater Evans, I would like to talk to you out in the hall." Mira said. So, because Soul was expecting either good or bad news, he went. When they got in to the hall Mira said, "Soul, Stein has to operate on Maka. I just need one question answered, did Maka kill Asura?"

"Yeah. She did, it was awesome. But I can't believe that this is happening to her." Soul said.

"Yes I know. It's quite amazing that this is happening. She's one of the strongest in your class." Mira said. Mira had told him that he could come in to her office when school was done. "You can go back in to the classroom." Mira added. Soul went back in to the classroom. Tsubaki and Spirit were worried because that's the second time that Soul came back in to the classroom without Maka. Suddenly, Spirit came up to Soul. "Where's Maka? Is she okay? You didn't do anything to her you little octopus head?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah, like I would do anything to her. Geez, she's my partner." Soul replied. Soul wasn't too happy that Spirit had found out.

"You didn't answer my other two questions." Spirit said a little annoyed. Soul didn't mind not answering Spirit. After that, the bell rang. Tsubaki wanted to catch up to Soul but she didn't want to.


	2. Maka's Back!

_**Hey I'm back and better than ever! Sorry for the long delay, school just gets in the way most of the time. This time, the story will be longer.**_

At lunch the next day, Tsubaki wanted to sit near him only because she wanted to know what's going on with Maka. But just as she was about to Sid came and stood next to him and whispered something in Soul's ear. "It's Maka, we found something weird with her and Mira would like to talk to you." Sid quietly said. Because Sid was talking quietly, Tsubaki, who was somewhat near, heard and so then she decided to come along. Sid and Soul walked out and so did Tsubaki.

When they got to Mira's office, Tsubaki stood in the hallway. Mira and Soul were talking. "When Maka had that little outburst, I had Stein draw some blood and we found some strange blood cells in her. The both of us have only seen this once; this is called 'Ghost Blood', the name is not at all what it is. Ghost Blood has to be entered in to the body by a ghost having anger in its killer and taking possession of the host for a little bit. On that note, Maka should be okay now. Only a few meisters have died of this; Maka is one of the ones who can live through this." As Tsubaki was hearing this, she sat down on the floor and started to cry. Soul heard this and went to go and there he found Tsubaki crying on the floor. He stared at her senselessly and then he said, "Tsubaki? What's wrong, did you hear what just happened?" Tsubaki heard him, looked up at him, and realized that she was crying really loudly. "Yeah, during lunch when Sid came to talk to you, I decided to come to get some answers. But, this, I just can't believe this. Maka would never let this happen to her. You know, if she knew what was going on right now." Tsubaki said. Then she buried her face into her hands. "Look," Soul started out, Tsubaki looked at him and tried to understand what he was about to say. Soul continued, "right now, Maka probably knows exactly what's going on." Tsubaki didn't know what to say she was marveled at what he just said. She looked up to his face and asked, "What? What do you mean by she probably knows what going on?" He stared down at her and said, "She's probably fighting to keep herself alive."

In the nurses office, Maka had just woke up and launched herself forward. "Soul, where's Soul?" She said with panic in her voice. Mira turned around and said, "It's okay, he's just outside talking with Tsubaki." Mira said with delight. She turned around again and went for the door. "Sid, make sure that Maka stays in the bed that she's laying in, I have to go and get Soul." Mira said trying to whisper. "Soul, your love has woken up." Mira said politely to Soul, who was talking to Tsubaki. Soul looked up at her with surprise, "_LOVE_? What do you mean? She's my partner, not my love." Soul pointed out. Then Soul looked down at the floor and thought, "_Yeah, she's my love. If_ _only I could get my courage up to ask her out. Man, this is so uncool. I can't believe this. I bet that even Tsubaki is going out with Black*Star._" Soul looked back up at Mira. "Okay, let's go in." he said as he helped Tsubaki up.

When they got in to the room where Maka was, she got up really quickly. "Soul! Do we still have to finish that battle with Stein?" she asked him as she hugged him. "What, oh, no, Professor Stein didn't want to finish because of your fall." He said, and then he turned around and asked, "Can Maka and I be alone for a couple minutes?" Mira looked at him kind of funny but then she dropped the look, "Okay then, any longer and we're coming back in." she said. They left and then Soul turned back around and looked at Maka. "Maka, I've been thinking about asking you this. Will you go out with me?" he said looking all embarrassed. Maka looked at him with shock in her eyes. She just looked for a moment and then answered, "Yes. Actually, I was wondering if you even liked me as a girl friend or as a partner." Soul looked at her with delight and they he pecked her on the cheek. He went back out and told everyone to come back in. "So, when can she get back to her normal life?" he asked Mira feeling all proud of himself. "I need to keep her here for a couple days. Just to make sure that she's okay." Mira answered gently. Soul looked at her like the world was going to end by madness, but this time for sure. "Look at her! She looks perfect…" Soul stopped and looked at Maka, who was blushing. He turned around and continued, "She looks perfectly fine to me. Spirit will get mad at me for this. That's not cool, not cool at all."

Maka noticed that he was getting angry. _"Why is he so angry all of a sudden? Is it… that must be that! He couldn't protect me. He's always been able to protect me until now. Just like when Soul almost got killed. I couldn't stand to see him without tears." _Maka thought.

While Maka was lost in thought, Tsubaki thought of a couple of questions too. _"Why did Soul stop after he said, 'Perfect'? Maybe, maybe there… no, that wouldn't happen, would it?"_

After a couple of days, Maka returned to class. "Good morning Pr. Stein, should we finish that battle?" she said enthusiastically, looking at Soul. Stein had a weird look on his face, "Oh, well, let's not. Instead, I was thinking of dissecting a rat today." He said. Maka was quiet and went up to her seat. She raised her hand and asked, "Don't rats carry disease?" Black*Star got up out of his seat and shouted, "Ha, ha, ha! Nobody will get a disease as long as I'm here!" Tsubaki threw a ninja star at his forehead. "Honestly Black*Star, we'll still get sick if you're here." Maka giggled a little bit, and Soul figured that today was going to be a normal day. "Cool, just a normal day."

_**Sorry for the crappy blood name, it was the only one I could think of. Also, sorry if Soul didn't sound like himself.**_


End file.
